mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoity Toity/Gallery
Season one Suited For Success Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png|Twinkleshine smiling at Hoity Toity. Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png|Let me and my glasses stare at you condescendingly. Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png|I demand a cushion. Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|Hoity Toity sits on Dr. Hooves's face. Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png|Walking through the crowd. Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png|Hoity is disgusted. Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Hoity Toity 'Haven't got all day' S1E14.png|I have arrived. Opalescence playing with Hoity Toity's mane S1E14.png|Opal really likes his mane Hoity Toity carousel boutique S01E14.png Hoity Toity stunned by show S01E14.png|Completely awe struck. Hoity Toity glasses down S01E14.png|Am I in the right place? Twilight's dress flowing S1E14.png Hoity Toity sudden cravings S01E14.png|Hoity is chuckling. Hoity Toity sudden cravings 2 S01E14.png Cloud transition S1E14.png Hoity Toity silhouette S1E14.png Hoity Toity shocked by lightning S01E14.png|Hoity is surprised. Really surprised. Hoity Toity glasses slip S01E14.png Plant transition S1E14.png Hoity Toity whoIs responsible S01E14.png Hoity Toity blinded by Rarity S01E14.png The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png|Ooh yes, these outfits are much more tasteful. Hoity Toity boutique window S01E14.png|Hoity is amused. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Hoity wants more dresses now. Season two Sweet and Elite Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|If you look right from Rarity, you'll see Hoity. Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish amazed S4E08.png|"Ooh..." Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish clapping their hooves S4E08.png|"Ahh..." Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png|In the upper right corner. Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season seven Honest Apple Hoity Toity enters Carousel Boutique S7E9.png Rarity thanking Photo Finish and Hoity Toity S7E9.png Rarity and Hoity Toity blow air kisses at each other S7E9.png Hoity Toity "missed you at Miss Pommel's debut" S7E9.png Hoity Toity "in Manehattan last week" S7E9.png Rarity "Miss Pommel is showing?" S7E9.png Rarity "I thought she was still making costumes" S7E9.png Rarity and Hoity and Toity look at photographs S7E9.png Applejack "Miss Pommel is doin' so well" S7E9.png Photo Finish asking who Applejack is S7E9.png|Equestria's purple glasses power couple, anypony? Rarity introduces Photo Finish and Hoity Toity to Applejack S7E9.png Hoity Toity shows photograph to Applejack S7E9.png Applejack looks skeptical at the photograph S7E9.png Applejack "that is just... wow" S7E9.png Applejack "these are clothes?" S7E9.png Photo Finish lifts her sunglasses to look at photo S7E9.png Photo Finish "ze photo is upside-down!" S7E9.png Photograph of pony wearing disco ball dress S7E9.png Applejack "she looks like a disco ball!" S7E9.png Applejack crying laughter-induced tears S7E9.png Applejack "did they have to roll her down the runway?!" S7E9.png Applejack bluntly criticizing Miss Pommel's designs S7E9.png Applejack "am I right?" S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish in complete shock S7E9.png Photo Finish "I faint!" S7E9.png Photo Finish falling over S7E9.png Rarity playing off Applejack's blunt honesty S7E9.png Rarity and Applejack look at unconscious Photo Finish S7E9.png Applejack "I didn't mean to make her faint" S7E9.png Rarity "don't worry about it, darling" S7E9.png Rarity "and that's okay" S7E9.png Rarity wants to meet the contestant ponies S7E9.png Rarity and her fellow judges enter the sewing room S7E9.png Rarity "we judges will offer our guidance" S7E9.png Rarity "prepare for tomorrow's big show" S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish approve of Lily's inspiration S7E9.png Applejack confused by Lily Lace's inspiration S7E9.png Rarity introducing Starstreak S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish approve of Starstreak's design S7E9.png Fashion contest judges look at Inky Rose S7E9.png Photo Finish "you have a very focused vision!" S7E9.png Rarity asks for Applejack's opinion S7E9.png Applejack looking intensely at Inky Rose's designs S7E9.png Applejack "it's kinda depressing" S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish confused by AJ's words S7E9.png Hoity Toity "makes a world of difference!" S7E9.png Applejack approaching Inky Rose's mannequin S7E9.png Applejack "to ponies like me, it's still black" S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish surprised by AJ's criticisms S7E9.png Applejack "not sure how you wear singin' birds" S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish look at each other S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish walk away from Applejack S7E9.png Lily Lace adding fabric layers to her dress S7E9.png Photo Finish "simply shtunning!" S7E9.png Applejack criticizing Lily Lace's dress S7E9.png Lily Lace very discouraged by Applejack's words S7E9.png Applejack and other judges leave the sewing room S7E9.png Rarity and contest judges return to Carousel Boutique S7E9.png Applejack, Hoity Toity, and Photo Finish following Rarity S7E9.png Rarity and contest judges return to the sewing room S7E9.png Hoity Toity looks at Inky Rose's black suit design S7E9.png Hoity Toity approves of Inky Rose's suit design S7E9.png Applejack criticizes Inky Rose's suit design S7E9.png Inky and judges getting annoyed at Applejack S7E9.png Applejack satisfied with Inky Rose's new design S7E9.png Applejack "you just slide it on ya" S7E9.png Rarity looking distressed; Applejack walks away S7E9.png Inky Rose and judges getting more annoyed S7E9.png Lily Lace presents feathered hat to the judges S7E9.png Lily Lace places feathered hat on the mannequin S7E9.png Hoity Toity looking at Lily Lace's feathered hat S7E9.png Hoity Toity "hoof-cross-double-over stitches!" S7E9.png Hoity Toity approves of Lily Lace's feathered hat S7E9.png Lily Lace and judges gasp at Applejack's actions S7E9.png Lily Lace looks heartbroken; Applejack walks away S7E9.png Photo Finish "a good start, but it needs more" S7E9.png Chain belt lands on Hoity Toity's head S7E9.png Hoity Toity holding an identical chain belt S7E9.png Photo Finish insists on the belt she picked S7E9.png Applejack laughs at Photo Finish and Hoity Toity S7E9.png Photo Finish asks Applejack what is funny S7E9.png Applejack "those belts look the same" S7E9.png Hoity Toity "that one completely changes the look" S7E9.png Hoity Toity "this one complements it" S7E9.png Rarity intervenes in the belt argument S7E9.png Everypony getting frustrated at Applejack S7E9.png Rarity looks at Hoity and Photo Finish's belts S7E9.png Rarity "both good choices" S7E9.png Rarity hears Applejack's loud outburst S7E9.png Rarity, contest ponies, and judges in extreme shock S7E9.png Rarity "you don't mean that!" S7E9.png Hoity Toity feeling very insulted S7E9.png Hoity Toity leaving in anger S7E9.png Photo Finish furious "we go!" S7E9.png Photo Finish and Hoity Toity riding a palanquin S7E9.png Hoity Toity "I need to get some of these" S7E9.png Photo Finish "it's the only way to travel" S7E9.png Hoity and Photo Finish feel the palanquin shake S7E9.png Hoity Toity and Photo Finish being carried backwards S7E9.png Applejack hijacks Hoity and Photo Finish's palanquin S7E9.png|We've been abducted! Hoity Toity "Canterlot is that way" S7E9.png Applejack "you're not goin' back to Canterlot yet" S7E9.png Applejack talks to contest ponies and judges S7E9.png Applejack feeling guilty for her actions S7E9.png Applejack apologizes to contestants and judges S7E9.png Applejack appealing to Hoity Toity S7E9.png Hoity Toity "I'd hate to have come all this way" S7E9.png AJ, contest ponies, and judges next to rebuilt runway S7E9.png Photo Finish, Hoity, and contest ponies smile at Rarity S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Contestant ponies waiting for the judges' votes S7E9.png Hoity Toity "the keynote of true elegance" S7E9.png Hoity Toity votes for Inky Rose S7E9.png Photo Finish "fashion is the art!" S7E9.png Photo Finish votes for Starstreak S7E9.png Rarity "it all comes down to you, Applejack" S7E9.png Applejack with all ponies' eyes on her S7E9.png Season nine She's All Yak Rarity sitting among high-class ponies S9E7.png Yona fitting in with high-class ponies S9E7.png High-class ponies disperse away from Yona S9E7.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover textless.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Merchandise FiM Collection Rarity Carousel Boutique Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Rarity Carousel Boutique Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg